


chaeryeong, spicy jokbal, and alcohol

by taylorstwice



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: A little stop from angst i guess, Chaeyeon is a different kind of drunk, F/F, Fluff with a bit of crack, Kkuchaen fluff, Spicy jokbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: Lee Chaeyeon gets drunk and it's a wild ride from there.
Relationships: Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin, Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 36





	chaeryeong, spicy jokbal, and alcohol

**"Are you really okay?"** Sakura asks Chaeyeon for the seventh time. They were at M-Corp, more specifically in Sakura's office. Chaeyeon had gotten into a fight with her sister that she wanted to forget. So she purchased a whole bottle of that drink that made her so drunk that time when Chaeryeong found her in the bar when she was trying to find Ryujin, and immediately ran up Sakura's office.

 **"Jjae, I think you need to stop drinking."** Chaeyeon's girlfriend says to her with concern, but Chaeyeon answers Sakura with a very aggressive disapproval.

 **"No!"** She stubbornly says, drinking the alcohol straight from the bottle. **"I still remember Chaeryeong's words. It still stings so I need to get it off!"**

Sakura approaches her girlfriend and makes her put the bottle down on the coffee table before giving her a small smile. **"How about we talk about it? And every time you want to drink, you kiss me instead."**

That catches Chaeyeon's attention and her gaze falls on Sakura's inviting lips.

Chaeyeon hiccups then looks at her girlfriend with her hazy eyes. **"But then that means we won't be talking. We'd only make out."** The feather says in her innocent voice, making Sakura laugh.

 **"** **Touché."** Sakura pulls her girlfriend towards her and wraps her arm around her, Chaeyeon sighing in contentment.

 **"She told me that I need to lay off..."** Chaeyeon turns from a drunk angry girl into a messy emotional one but Sakura didn't mind a bit. She loves seeing Chaeyeon's different sides. The adorable one. The pouting one. The angry one. The seductive one (she likes that one the most). The emotional one. The giddy one. The Japanese could ramble about how much she loves Chaeyeon and she wouldn't mind if she talked for days.

 **"Why?"** Sakura asks, rubbing Chaeyeon's shoulder as she evaluates her and Chaeyeon's weight. No offense but Chaeyeon's heavy. Not in a negative way though.

 **"Because it was too much."** Chaeyeon sobs, sitting up again and climbing on Sakura's lap so now she could stare at those gorgeous hazel eyes. Sakura wipes Chaeyeon's tears with her thumb and smiles warmly at her.

 **"It's okay baby."** Chaeyeon's tears flow and she shakes her head again, her blonde hair everywhere. **"No! I can't lay off!"**

 **"** **Why?"** Sakura senses that it wasn't Chaeyeon they're talking about.

 **"Because they're so delicious!"** Chaeyeon complains, wiping her nose while looking adorably cute in front of Sakura's eyes.

**"What are?"**

**"Spicy Jokbal!"** Chaeyeon hides her face in Sakura's shoulders, inhaling Sakura's vanilla scent that she loved so much. It reminds her of puppies and babies and peace and other stuffs.

 **"Chaeryeong told you to lay off with the Spicy Jokbal?"** Chaeyeon weakly nods, her eyes about to droop but then she remembers something.

She looks at Sakura with a very serious look and Sakura could feel her stare burning her.

 **"I saw you the other day."** Chaeyeon tells.

**"You did? Where?"**

**"In that restaurant near MNET. The one with the pretty lights."** Chaeyeon details, still staring at Sakura's eyes then down to her lips. She repeats it but then she notices Sakura was asking her.

**"What?"**

**"I said, when did you see me?"** Sakura asks. Chaeyeon scrunches her face again, making that bunched up face.

 **"That bunched up face that you make when you're angry is hilarious, buttercup."** Sakura laughs then pinches Chaeyeon's cheeks. **"And cute. Super cute."**

 **"Stop changing the subject."** Chaeyeon whines. **"Now I think you know and you're only trying to avoid the topic!"**

 **"Okay."** Sakura stops laughing. **"Okay."** Sakura straightens her face. **"From a scale of 1 to 10, how serious are you about this topic?"**

 **"30.8."** Chaeyeon says in a very serious face. The feather was about to talk about the topic but then Sakura laughs again. **"Kkuraaaaaa."**

 **"Okay, okay I promise this is the last time."** Sakura holds out her hand and giggles for a bit then puts her hand down and looks at Chaeyeon's eyes again with a stoic face.

 **"I saw you with Hyewon. And it seems like you were having a good time with her."** Sakura tries to hide her amusement. Drunk jealous Chaeyeon is a very interesting sight to see. Her brows all wrinkled up, her lips pulled in a thin line, her eyes dead set serious. She definitely want to see more of Chaeyeon's drunk jealous side.

 **"You do know that Hyewon is my secretary right?"** Chaeyeon gives her a peck and then nods.

 **"Doesn't mean you can't have an affair with her."** Chaeyeon grumbles to herself.

 **"ARE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH HER?"** Chaeyeon's voice can be heard outside the door but Sakura only finds it amusing.

 _'Let them hear. At least they know I have a very possessive girlfriend.'_ She tells herself.

 **"No baby."** Sakura caresses Chaeyeon's red cheeks. ******"I'm not having an affair with her. I'm not cheating on you."**

Chaeyeon breaths out but still not quite persuaded. **"Kiss me if you're really not cheating on me."**

Sakura giggles and complies with what Chaeyeon wanted her to do.

 **"Promise me?"** Chaeyeon holds out her pinky finger after she pulls from their kiss. Sakura looks at her lovingly. **"Promise you what?"**

 **"That you won't cheat on me and you won't tell me to lay off Spicy Jokbal like Chaeryeong did?"** Sakura's laugh rings through Chaeyeon's ears and she smiles a bit.

She finds Sakura's laugh addicting. She loves hearing it.

Sakura raises her right hand and looks straight at Chaeyeon's eyes. **"I, Miyawaki Sakura, promise that I will not cheat on Lee Chaeyeon and will not tell her to lay off Spicy Jokbal."** Chaeyeon's eyes lighten at the promise and she kisses Sakura passionately.

Sakura kisses back, backs up on the couch while Chaeyeon sits on her lap. Sakura buries her hand in Chaeyeon's hair, the other one rubbing Chaeyeon's back.

Chaeyeon pulls back with her eyes full of love and adoration. **"I love you, Sakura."**

Sakura's eyes brightens like the sun. **"I love you, Chaeyeon."**

They continue kissing until Chaeyeon's phone that was on the coffee table rings.

Chaeyeon grumbles, something about she was about to slip her tongue in Sakura's mouth which Sakura definitely heard. She picks up her phone and answers it.

 **"Unnie?"** Chaeryeong says carefully. She knows Chaeyeon is still mad but she thought that what they fought about was a little bit silly.

Well for her.

For Chaeyeon it means the world. It's Spicy Jokbal!

 **"Hello Lee Chaeryeong."** Chaeyeon answers. Sakura groans and gestures at her girlfriend to sit on the couch beside her. Her lap was getting numb.

Chaeyeon obeys, sitting like a good kid on the couch with her phone beside her ear. **"Look unnie, I'm sorry. I don't want us fighting like this. Where are you?"**

With her other hand, Chaeyeon reaches for Sakura's hand and leans her head on the Japanese's shoulder. **"Me too. I'm in M-Corp. Sakura's letting me drink."** Chaeryeong can hear Chaeyeon slurring her words.

Sakura, on the other hand, facepalms but continues rubbing her thumb on Chaeyeon's hand.

She likes it. Her hand fits between Chaeyeon's perfectly.

 **"Can you pass the phone to Sakura unnie?"** Chaeyeon grumbles a no.

 **"I'm still not done with what you said, Chaer."** Chaeyeon slurs. Sakura giggles at that point because she knows Ranting Chaeyeon is about to come.

In 3, 2, 1.

 **"Did you know that what you said hurt me?! Spicy Jokbal! God, Spicy Jokbal Chaer. How could I lay off with those?! I love Spicy Jokbal!"** Chaeyeon rants.

 **"I know unnie, but you're eati---"** Chaeyeon cuts Chaeryeong off.

 **"No! Don't even finish that! I will never get enough Spicy Jokbal! Spicy Jokbal is life! And even if you don't buy me my favorite Spicy Jokbal from that restaurant, I know Kkura would buy me my Spicy Jokbal because she loves me!"** Chaeyeon looks at Sakura expectantly, and Sakura lets out a giggle then nods her head.

**"She nodded her head Chaer, that means she's gonna buy me my Spicy Jokbal!"**

**"Can you pass the phone to Sakura unnie now?"** Chaeyeon gives the phone to Sakura and Sakura puts it beside her ear. **"Lee."**

 **"Miyawaki."** Chaeryeong says with an impassible tone.

 **"What can I do for you?"** Sakura asks, looking at Chaeyeon who chugs down the alcohol again. She gives Chaeyeon a stern look and the feather only whines.

**"Take care of my older sister."**

**"Why? Are you going somewhere?"**

**"What? No."** Chaeryeong laughs for a minute before it dies down her throat. **"It just feels like she's seeking more attention from you than me these days and I just want you to know that I am putting my trust on you. I'm trusting you to take care of my sister while she's with you. That girl is very precious to me, Sakura unnie."** Sakura looks at Chaeyeon's pouting face. **"Don't let anyone hurt even the slightest bit of her hair because if someone did, I'd hunt you and that person down. No one has seen me get mad, Sakura unnie. Not even Chaeyeon unnie."**

 **"I will take care of her. I promise, Chaeryeong."** Chaeyeon smiles goofily and rests her head on Sakura's lap. The Japanese caresses her girlfriend's hair while talking to Chaeryeong. **"That's all I want to hear unnie."**

Sakura was about to return Chaeyeon's phone to her but then she noticed, Chaeyeon was sleeping. **"Hey Chaeryeong? Your unnie's already asleep."**

 **"I figured."** The two laugh. **"Tell her to call me in the morning. I'm sure she'll rant about how she's having the worst hangover in her life."**

**"I will. Goodnight Chaeryeong."**

**"** **Goodnight unnie."**

The phone disconnects and Sakura takes her time to stare at Chaeyeon's face looking up at her. Those eyelids hiding her favorite pair of brown eyes. Those eyebrows on fleek. Those long eyelashes that complements Chaeyeon's face. Those cheeks that burns bright red when Chaeyeon's embarrassed but Sakura finds so cute. Those lips Sakura would vow to kiss and no else's.

She shakes her head and figures Chaeyeon's position is uncomfortable so she leans down and gives her girlfriend a kiss. Seconds after, Chaeyeon kisses back.

 **"I'd love waking up if that's your way of waking me up."** Chaeyeon goofily says earning a laugh from Sakura. Sakura figured they should go home because it was nearly 11. But then... **"** **Kkura** **, can we go and buy Sp** **icy Jokbal** **right now?"**


End file.
